


Oikawa and Iwaizumi Finally Decide to Do the Boyfriend Tag (Well, They Try to Do It)

by itsmaaaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Youtuber!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaaaya/pseuds/itsmaaaya
Summary: "What type of dressing do I get on my salad?""You don't because you eat like a pig and order hamburgers. You're just fit because of your volleyball obsessed brain." Iwaizumi conked Oikawa over the back of his head and Oikawa let out a small cry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sick and i needed a little joy in my life, so i scrolled through youtube and found a boyfriend tag video that reminded me of how single i am, and how perfect Iwaoi would be doing this.
> 
> ENJOY!!

"Hello, everyone, from the humans to the aliens," Oikawa waved to the camera after chirping out his signature greeting. A man was seated to his right, and he glared slightly at the tripod. In front of them, there was a camera perched on a standard tripod that was unique due to the multiple stickers haphazardly stuck on it. "Today, I am here, due to popular request, with the boyfriend tag!"

"This is my boyfriend, Iwa-chan! I'm sure you've seen him in many videos of mine." The setter swung his arm around the shorter man that grunted in reply and shrugged it off.

"Oi, Shittykawa, we all know that I am the one that tops-" he pulled the YouTuber closer to him and wrapped his arm around him in exchange- "so I'll be the one to put my arm around you."

"I-Iwa-chan! You don't say things like that in front of the camera!" Oikawa was now blushing but gladly accepting the warmth given.

"Well, we all know it's tru-"

"ANYWAYS!" Oikawa cleared his throat before continuing. "For anyone who doesn't know, the boyfriend tag is something where I'll ask Iwa-chan a question, and then he'll have to answer it. If he's correct, then he gets a point. But, here's the twist: since we're childhood friends-"

"-unfortunately-"

"No, it's a blessing to know me, Iwa-chan. Like I was saying, since we've known each other for a while, if he's wrong, he'll lose a point. If he gets more than fifteen, then he can do one thing of his choosing. If he gets less than fifteen points, I'll get to do something."

"Okay, can we start?"

"Yes, yes, Iwa-chan! Okay, first question: I'm sitting in front of the tv, so what's on the screen?" Oikawa covered the paper he had with the answers on it and leaned back, Iwaizumi's arm still draped over him. 

"Oh, that's easy. It's that weird Ancient Aliens documentary shit or something like that." Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa back up, and Oikawa pouted.

"It's not weird, it's factual."

"No it's not, you dork."

" _Your_  dork." Oikawa pecked Iwaizumi's cheek and smiled when he turned a light pink.

"What's the next question?"

"What type of dressing do I get on my salad?"

"You don't because you eat like a pig and order hamburgers. You're just fit because of your volleyball obsessed brain." Iwaizumi conked Oikawa over the back of his head and Oikawa let out a small cry.

"Stop making me sound bad on camera! My viewers will get the wrong idea."

"No, they won't. Now, what's next?"

"What's one food I don't like?"

"Peanuts."

"Shoot, I thought you would get that wrong."

"Of course not. Especially after the Great Peanut Incident of 2015™, where you decided th-"

"IWA-CHAN STOP! THAT IS NEVER TO BE SPOKEN ABOUT EVER AGAIN!" Oikawa stood up and tackled his boyfriend before covering his mouth with his hands. "Next question: what drink do I order when we go out to eat?"

Iwaizumi pried his hands off and said, "Easy, water. You're paranoid that your skin will get wrinkled if you get anything else."

"Well," Oikawa moved off Iwaizumi and retook his seat on the bed, "That was an easy one. So, what size shoe do I wear?"

"Oh, shit. Um, a 25?" Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "I don't know. You never take me shoe shopping because I give terrible advice."

"Wrong~ It's a 25.5! You lose a point,"

"Wow, I was pretty close..."

"Well, you know what they say about men with big feet," Oikawa paused. "They need big shoes."

"Oh god, that was going in a weird direction."

"Okay, next up: if I were to collect anything what would it be?"

"Volleyballs."

"Yeah, that's kind of obvious. What's my favourite type of sandwich?"

"Cheeseburger, for some odd reason."

Oikawa threw the paper in the air out of frustration. "Iwa-chan, you know all of these! It's getting boring!" He flopped down onto the bed.

Iwaizumi adopted a predatorial look on his face before swooping down to capture Oikawa's lips. "I know something that _never_  gets boring,"

"Iwa-chan, the camera is still on..."

"Well, looks like you'll have a lot of editing to do."

  


End file.
